


Breakfast

by arenee1999



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Avon's birthday so Vila makes him his favorite breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally written as a birthday fic for Van. :)

Vila carefully opened the door to Avon's cabin and quietly slipped in. Avon was still in the shower; he had timed everything perfectly. It had only taken him two weeks to get it right. He set the tray he was carrying down on the small table Avon kept in the room and sat down to wait. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Avon came out wrapped in a towel. Vila's mouth went dry at the sight before him; he never would have guessed that Avon was hiding a body like that beneath all those atrocious clothes he wore. He knew Avon was saying something, but his brain wasn't processing it. As Avon took a step toward him the towel slipped a bit, and Vila gulped and forced his gaze to Avon's face. He smiled and, a bit breathlessly, said, "Happy Birthday, Avon."

Avon looked at the plates and the covered platter on the table, and asked, "What's this?"

"I made crepes. And there's even some of that chocolate hazelnut spread you told me about."

Avon walked over to the table and took the lid off the platter and smiled at the crepes Vila had made. He looked over at Vila and found that Vila's gaze had dropped. He looked down and noticed his towel had come undone and was lying on the floor. He smiled wickedly and walked over to Vila. Leaning down he whispered in Vila's ear, "if you help me eat these I'll show you another way to enjoy that chocolate spread."

~finis~


End file.
